Fake Gift
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: "Hadiahmu itu hanya ilusi" / ... / Special for Hibari's Birthday. Don't like don't read. Rnr please. —6918.


"_Hadiahmu ini hanya sebuah ilusi, herbivore,"_

.

.

**Title : Fake Gift**

**Written by : Hikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano**

**The pairing inside belongs to each other**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, abal, ancur,shonen-ai, typo, special fic for Hibari Birthday's**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

**May 5th**

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura terlihat jatuh berguguran. Jatuh berterbangan karena dipermainkan oleh angin musim semi yang sedang berhembus bulan ini. Yah, bulan Mei, bulan yang menduduki urutan nomor lima dalam kedua belas bulan dalam satu tahun. Bulan dimana prefek Namimori kita berulang tahun, Hibari Kyoya. Tepatnya pada tanggal 5 Mei, dan itu berarti yaitu, hari ini!

Namun, meski ini hari ulang tahunnya, ia kini lebih memilih untuk berada di Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan saja. Ia tidak suka mendengar ucapan "_Happy Birthday!_" atau "_Otanjoubi omedettou!_" yang—mungkin nanti—akan ia terima hari ini dari para _herbivore_. Tapi, mana ada sih, seekor _herbivora_ yang mau mengucapkan hal itu padanya? Alih-alih dijawab dengan ucapan terima kasih, ciuman tonfalah yang justru akan kau dapat.

Sebenarnya, ada beberapa orang yang telah memberikannya kado dan hadiah pada hari itu. Namun, kado itu diberikan melalui perantara Kasukabe saja, dan tentu saja, ia—mungkin—akan memberikan kado itu kepada bawahannya tersebut. Oh, malang sekali nasib mereka yang telah memberikan kado kepada orang yang salah semacam Hibari Kyoya.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca ke arah pintu ruangannya. Oh, bukankah ia sudah meminta Kasukabe untuk tidak mengganggunya atau membiarkan seorangpun datang ke ruangannya? Apakah orang yang mau menmuinya ini sungguh penting dan Kasukabe pun tidak dapat mengusirnya pergi?

Menghembuskan napas, ia lalu meletakkan bukunya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu yang diketuk tadi. Ia membuka pintu dan ia melihat—

"Se—Selamat ulang tahun, Hi—Hibari-_san_..."

—seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang tengah berdiri dengan wakah sedikit ketakutan dengan seorang lelaki berambut perak di sebelahnya yang menampilkan tampang sedikit kesal—_Vongola Decimo_, a.k.a Sawada tsunayoshi dan sang kaki kanannya, Hayato Gokudera. Hibari mengernyit sejenak melihat kedua pemuda itu tanpa menanggapi ucapan sang _Decimo_.

"Re—Reborn menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini padamu dan... ia menyuruhku untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun untukmu, apakah kau setuju?" tanya Tsuna dengan ragu.

"Aku menolak." jawab lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan tajam.

"Hei! _Jyuudaime_ sudah bermaksud baik kepadamu, setidaknya kau menerimanya?" bentak Gokudera dengan suara keras.

"Su—Sudahlah, Gokudera-_kun_," ucap tsuna menahan kaki tangannya itu.

"Aku tidak suka pesta dan aku benci keramaian." kata Hibari lagi dengan deathglare yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Oh, yeah, tentu saja kan dia benci. Karena dalam keramaian itu, ia akan menemukan banyak sekali _herbivore-herbivore_ yang tidak ia sukai.

"Ba—Baiklah kaualu begitu. A—Aku akan mengatakannya pada Reborn untuk tak melakukannya," kata Tsuna lagi dengan nada suara yang gagap. "ka—Kalau begitu, kami permisis dulu! Ayo Gokudera-_kun_!" ucap Tsuna lagi sambil membungkuk dan kemudian pergi dari depan pintu Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan itu.

"Tu—Tunggu, _Jyuudaime_!" teriak Gokudera sambil kemudian menyusul sang _Decimo_.

Hibari hanya mengernyit sejenak kepada dua orang itu sebelum matanya teralihkan pada sebingkis hadiah yang diberikan oleh _Vongola Decimo_ itu. Ia memandanginya sejenak dan kemudian mengambilnya—yang mungkin akan ia berikan ke orang lain—dan masuk kembali ke ruangannya.

Ia kemudian meletakkan hadiah itu di atas meja dan kemudian beranjak untuk membaca kembali buku yang ia baca tadi. Tapi, sebelum niat itu terlaksana—

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

—suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. Menghela napas lagi, ia kembali membuka pintu ruangannya. Dengan deathglare yang meningkat satu dari yang tadi, ia menyambut sang tamu yang ternyata—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hibari!" / "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN TO THE EXTREME!"

—sang maniak baseball dan sang maniak tinju. Oh, oke, duo maniak olahraga. Sebut saja mereka Yamamoto Takeshi—maniak baseball—dan Sasagawa Ryohei—maniak tinju—. Keduanya tersenyum—bodoh—sambil menyerahkan bingkisan kado.

"Kalian mau kugigit sampai mati, eh, _herbivore_?" ucap Hibari dingin sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya—bersiap menggigit dan menunjukkan deathglare mautnya. Kedua orang yang berada di depannya segera meletakkan kedua kado mereka di depan kaki Hibari.

"Ka-Kami hanya mau memberikan ini padamu. Baiklah kalau kau mau kami pergi dari sini. Kami pergi dulu," ucap Yamamoto yang masih dengan tersenyum sambil meninggalkan prefek Namimori itu.

"Kami pergi dulu!" ucap Ryohei yang juga pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu—meninggalkan Hibari sendiri bersama bungkusan kado itu kembali.

Hibari berdecak kesal dan menarik kembali tonfanya. Ia lalu mengambil bingkisan kado yang diberikan oleh dua orang—bodoh—itu. Masuk kembali ke dalam ruangannya, dan kemudian meletakkan kado itu di sebelah kado dari sang Decimo tadi. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke kursinya—

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_

—pintu itu kembali diketuk. "Tsk." decak Hibari sambil menatap pintu itu dengan raut wajah kesal. Berjalanlah ia kembali ke arah pintu yang sedari tadi berketuk ria itu. Sumpahnya, ia ingin menggigit orang yang mengetuk pintunya itu, dan saat ia membuka pintu, terlihat—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kyoya!"

—seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tersenyum dan mengulurkan bingkisan kado—lagi—, sang tutor, Dino Cavallone.

"Mau apa kau, Haneuma?" tanya lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan nada datar. _Deathglare_nya meningkat satu tingkat dari sebelumnya. Kedutan kecil terlihat muncul di kepalanya.

"Hanya mau mengucapkan selamat kepadamu saja. Ini 'kan hari ulang tahunmu," jawab Dino dengan senyum yang masih terstempel di wajahnya, meski sang karnivora memberinya salam yang-sungguh-tidak-bersahabat-itu. Sesaat mereka terdiam, hingga—

_KLAP_

—secara tiba-tiba, pintu itu ditutup oleh sang prefek—meninggalkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi di luar.

"Kyo—Kyoya! Kenapa kau malah menutup pintunya?" teriak Dino sambil menggedor-gedor pintu yang tertutup itu. Tidak berhasil, ia lalu mencoba menarik kenop pintu itu yang hasilnya juga nihil karena selain menutup pintu itu, Hibari juga menguncinya dari dalam.

Dino lalu menghela napas. Sia-sia saja ia berusaha, Hibari tak akan membuka pintu itu. Ia lalu meletakkan kado yang dia bawa tadi di depan pintu ruangan itu. Setidaknya, kado itu bisa tersampaikan kepada lelaki berdarah Jepang itu.

"Baiklah, Kyoya. Kadonya kuletakkan di depan pintu. Jangan lupa diambil," ucap Dino di depan pintu yang masih tertutup itu. Ia menunggu di depan pintu sejenak, kalau-kalau lelaki itu akan embuka pintunya. Namun, semenit kemudian, pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Dino lalu menghela napas lagi dan melangkah menjauh dari Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan itu.

Hibari masih berada di depan pintu. Ya, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membuka pintu itu lagi. Dia tak mau diganggu oleh _herbivore-herbivore_ seperti tadi. Tidak mau lagi. Lebih baik ia membaca lembar per lembar bukunya tadi, daripada harus menerima ucapan-ucapan selamat serta kado-kado dari para _herbivore_ itu.

Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan hari ulang tahunnya, hanya saja ia tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Apalagi maksud perayaan pesta yang dikatakan oleh pemuda Sawada tadi—ia akan serta merta menolaknya. Ia benci keramaian dan hal-hal berbau _herbivore_ seperti itu. Ia hanya butuh ketenangan, itu saja.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kursinya. Mengambil tempat di kursi itu dan kemudian melihat ke langit-langit—minat membacanya sudah hilang karena kejadian-kejadian tadi—menatap Hibird—peliharaannya—yang sedang terbang kesana kemari di dalam ruangan itu sambil terkadang menyerukan nama pemiliknya.

Menghela napas, ia kemudian menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Dan sedetik kemudian—

"Kufufufu~"

—kedua bola mata kelabu milik Hibari terbuka mendadak saat mendengar tawa—yang terdengar mesum—itu. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya dan kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru di ruangan itu. Namun, hasilnya—

—nihil. Tak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya dan—tentu saja—Hibirdnya. Mungkin salah dengar, yah, itu yang dipikir Hibari, yang kemudian langsung terpatahkan oleh—

"Buon Compleanno, Kyoya~"

—sebuah suara yang diikuti dengan sepasang tangan yang melingkar—dengan seenaknya—di pinggangnya. Sejenak Hibari terkejut, membuatnya mengernyit heran sekaligus kesal—ia tahu siapa orang yang akan melakukan ini padanya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah dagu perlahan tertaut pada bahunya—membuat kedutan yang tadinya satu, kini bertambah menjadi tiga. Oh, pertambahan drastis hanya karena makhluk yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu. Makhluk yang ingin sekali ia gigit sampai mati itu.

Dengan segera, Hibari segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan makhluk itu dan menyerangnya dengan tonfa metal miliknya—yang sialnya segera dihindari oleh makhluk yang diserang itu. Makhluk itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum—seringai—liciknya. Mata kelabu Hibari menatap kesal ke arah mata berwarna merah menyala dan biru _azure_ milik makhluk di depannya.

"Kau mau apa, nanas?" tanya Hibari dengan wajah kesal. Rokudou Mukuro—lelaki yang dipanggil nanas tadi hanya tersenyum simetris.

"Oya, mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu dan memberikanmu kado ini," jawab lelaki berambut biru dengan model mirip buah tropikal yang namanya sudah disebut di atas tadi.

"Aku tak butuh itu. Ayo kita bertarung!" tantang Hibari kemudian sambil bersiap dengan senjata metalnya.

"Tu—Tunggu, Kyo—"

Hibari segera melancarkan serangannya ke arah Mukuro yang kemudian lelaki itu hindari dengan cepat.

"Aku tak ingin bertarung di hari ulang tahunmu!"

"Berhenti beralasan."

"Kau bisa menyakiti tubuh Chrome!"

"Jangan sebut nama gadis itu saat kita bertarung."

Mukuro hanya mendesah pelan. Ia tak bisa memakai seluruh kekuatannya sekarang karena ia masih dalam bentuk ilusi. Menggunakan nama Chrome tadipun, juga karena ia berkelit agar lelaki itu tak jadi menyerangnya. Apalagi, ia juga sedang tidak berminat bertarung dengan sang skylark hari ini. Karena ia kesini hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kado ulang tahun kepada sang prefek hari ini. Tak lebih.

"Kumohon Kyoya, hentikan!" kata Mukuro sambil terus mengindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari pemuda berdarah Jepang itu. Tapi, Hibari tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus melancarkan serangannya ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Merasa ucapannya tidak digubris oleh pemuda itu, Mukuro menggunakan cara terakhir. Ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Hibari—menguncinya. Segera saja ia melucuti sepasang benda metal itu dari tangan sang prefek dan melemparnya ke tempat lain hingga membuat bunyi berisik kecil akibat sentuhan metal terhadap lantai ruangan itu.

Mukuro berhasil, ia kemudian tersenyum licik—lelaki karnivora ini sudah tidak menyerangnya lagi dengan benda berbahaya itu. Sebelah tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan salah satu tangan milik Hibari. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mulai membuka kado yang ia bawa dan sudah terbungkus rapi itu. Dengan dibantu giginya, Mukuro membuka kertas kado itu.

Setelah terbuka, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan lelaki itu—selain karena ia sudah memastikan skylarknya (?) itu tak akan mengambil tonfanya kembali—, ia lalu membuka kado itu yang ternyata isinya sebuah—coklat? Coklat yang terbungkus rapi dan kelihatan mahal—terlihat dari merk yang tertulis di bungkusnya.

Lelaki berambut biru itu lalu membuka bungkus coklat itu dan menggigitnya—membuat potongan kecil coklat melekat di mulutnya. Hibari membelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Mukuro. Bukannya itu hadiahnya? Kenapa malah lelaki itu yang memakannya?

Mukuro menyeringai licik melihat perubahan raut wajah prefek Namimori itu. Ia kemudian mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan lelaki itu dan memasukkan coklat itu ke dalam mulut lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Hibari mau tak mau harus membuka mulutnya agar lelehan coklat yang diberikan oleh lelaki berambut mirip nanas itu tak mengotori bibirnya.

Menyeringai semakin licik, lelaki berdarah Italia itu memasukkan potongan coklat itu ke dalam mulut sang skylark. Namun tak berhenti sampai disitu. Setelah dirasa kepingan coklat itu meleleh di mulut sang prefek, lidahnya malah meminta untuk menelusuri rongga mulut lelaki yang ada di depannya itu—membuat ciuman itu menjadi lebih panas dan entah kenapa, Hibari tak menolak ketika lidah lelaki itu mulai menelusuri rongga mulutnya. Bahkan, lidah mereka malah beradu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya itu. Segaris saliva terlihat menghubungkan bibir mereka masing-masing. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajah lelaki berambut hitam yang tengah memegangi bibirnya—membuatnya sedikit lebih, err, imut? Oh, abaikan satu kata itu.

"Itu hadiah dariku, Kyoya-_kun_~" kata Mukuro dengan suara yang terkesan manja.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku dan—" Hibari memutuskan perkataannya sambil kemudian meraih tangan Mukuro dan menggenggamnya.

"Hadiahmu ini hanya sebuah ilusi, _herbivore_," ucap Hibari melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil merasakan tangan Mukuro yang dingin. Yah, tangannya dingin karena itu hanya ilusinya saja. Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Oya oya, tapi itu baru hadiahku yang pertama. Aku masih punya hadiah satu lagi untukmu. Kufufu~" kata Mukuro sambil memegang pipi putih milik Hibari.

"Hadiah yang satu lagi? Ap—"

"Shh, aku akan memberikannya setelah aku bebas dari Vendicare yang membosankan itu," potong Mukuro dengan senyum—seringai—mesum di wajahnya.

"Apa maksud—"

Kata-kata Hibari terputus kala tubuh Mukuro secara tiba-tiba lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia sudah tak menggenggam tangan dingin itu lagi dan sentuhan di pipinya pun juga menghilang. Semua kembali seperti saat ia sendiri tadi, meski ditambah dengan kertas kado yang terbengkalai di lantai dan kotak bekas coklat yang tergeletak manis di lantai.

Hibari memandang kotak itu sejenak. Ia tahu, Mukuro belum bisa ia sentuh dengan tubuh asli lelaki itu. Ia tahu, yang tadi ia jumpai hanyalah ilusinya saja. Tapi—

Hibari tersenyum tipis sejenak. Ia menyadari sesuatu.

Yah, ia sadar bahwa hadiahnya tadi, adalah hadiah terbaik yang pernah ia terima.

.

.

—**Fin—**

.

.

#headbang mendadak.

Gomen minna! Sa—saya malah bikin fic abal kayak gini di Fandom ini! ;A;

Maaf ya, kalau characternya jadi OOC begini. Sulit kalau nggak OOC. Sekali lagi, maaf (_ _)

Yaaa, saya adalah author baru di Fandom ini, jadi saya mohon bantuan semuanya! (_ _)

Fic ini saya persembahkan buat Hibari yang berulang tahun hari ini! Jangan gigit saya ya! #tonfad

Nee, minna-san, mind to review? #ngibritlari


End file.
